


Stalked After Death

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [441]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Hell, Limbo, Mild Language, Post-Series, Purgatory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She was never happier than when she moved away from the area of limbo where that crazy fucker was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 October 2016  
> Word Count: 133  
> Prompt: calling  
> Summary: She was never happier than when she moved away from the area of limbo where that crazy fucker was.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set post-series, as time can run differently in the afterlife. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Apparently I just like to write Charles Powell as creepy as I can every time he comes up in the roll of the die. I think it's a tossup as to who's creepier: Powell or John Lyons. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She was never happier than when she moved away from the area of limbo where that crazy fucker was. Or maybe he was moved away. It really didn't matter; all she cared about was that he was gone and she could have some peace.

He'd remembered her from when she bought flowers for Damien's ex-girlfriend's funeral. He'd remembered that she had a faint stink of Damien about her, even though she'd never once met him in her life. He'd repeatedly reminded her that Damien was his and that he'd kill anyone who got between them. And he'd reminded her that he'd actually killed before for Damien.

Thankfully, they'd been separated before he could go into grisly detail, which she was more than sure he'd do. He hadn't had to tell her that much.


End file.
